I love you Derek, my wolf
by DerekStilinski
Summary: Stililes tiene un lobo. Lo encontró un día por el parque cuando esperaba a Scott. Estaba solo y herido. Así que decidió llevarlo a casa. DxS (STEREK) (One-Shot)


**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

_La historia es mía :3_

* * *

**I love you Derek, my wolf**

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

**Summary: **Stililes tiene un lobo. Lo encontró un día por el parque cuando esperaba a Scott. Estaba solo y herido. Así que decidió llevarlo a casa. DxS

**Género:** Humor/Romance

**Advertencias:** Sentimiento amoroso hacia un animal (?) XD ¡Nada grave, lo juro! Stiles en algún punto puede que esté un poco OoC, pero es justificado.

**Clasificación: **T(+)

**×Ð§×**

_''__La libertad de los lobos,  
es la muerte de los corderos''_

_-Isaiah Berlin_

**I**

Otro día caluroso en California. Sentía que se derretía. Era horrible. El sudor le bajaba por las cienes a chorros al esperar sentado en aquella banca a su mejor amigo, Scott McCall. Quien, como siempre, se había retrasado. Y él, como buen amigo que era, lo llevaba esperando dos horas bajo el intenso sol resplandeciente que hacía, sin tener como defensa un mísero intento de sombra del árbol muerto que había detrás de aquella banca. Chasqueó la lengua, secándose el sudor con la manga de su camisa.

Solo esperaría un poco más. Eso era todo.

Si Scott quería que le ayudara con su tarea de química más le valía que llegara en diez minutos, y con una gran botella de agua helada, preferible con hielo, en las manos, solo para él… Aunque también unas papas rizadas no le vendrían mal.

Su estómago gruñó.

Joder. Tenía hambre. No había desayunado nada. Scott dijo que irían a desayunar primero, y ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua cuando una ráfaga de viento le azotó en la cara, y, hubiese saltado de emoción ante esto, si no fuese porque el aire era casi como ponerse frente al gas que bota el fuego. Caliente, caliente.

Sí, estaba seguro de dos cosas.

Número uno, iba a morir calcinado como pavo en temporada de acción de gracias, y número dos, cuando eso pasara su amigo sería el próximo protagonista de Paranormal activity… No iba a dejarlo en paz en su vida. Su fantasma se vengaría durante toda su existencia. Claro que sí.

Ok. Ya el calor lo estaba poniendo más demente de lo que ya de por sí era.

Un mensaje nuevo fue anunciado en su teléfono. En la pantalla decía que era Scott. Bien, más le valía que tuviese una excusa, muy buena, cabe recalcar, para que cuando lo viera no tomara el bate de su auto y usase a su amigo como pelota de baseball. Abrió el mensaje.

_Hi bro!_

_Espero que estés en tu casa todavía.  
Allison y Malia me ayudaron con la tarea ayer…  
¡Se me había olvidado contarte! Lo siento Stiles.  
Nos vemos. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
Chao.  
-Scotty_

Gimió indignado. Scott era un verdadero hijo de puta, con todo el respeto que se merecía su madre, claro. Su cara hirvió roja de ira, aparte del sofocante calor y los rayos ultravioletas que caían sobre su blanca piel.

-… Te odio McCall – en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero se sentía bien decirlo. – Después que me levanto temprano un sábado por la mañana…

Se paró de la banca, estirándose.

-Bueno, al menos puedo ir a comer algo… - pero un chillido lastimero proveniente del bosque que se encontraba al lado del parque, lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Sus ojos se fueron hasta el lugar de donde dicho sonido procedía. Lo que vio, lo dejo medio mudo.

Un gran lobo negro de ojos increíblemente azules, lo miraba dolorido, mientras se recostaba casi sin fuerzas contra el tronco de un grueso, y viejo árbol. El animal respiraba con dificultad, su pecho hacía un rápido subir y bajar, haciendo saber que sus pulmones y corazón estaban exhaustos, y acelerados. Se podía ver el mullido pelaje mojado, pegado al cuerpo del animal. Le aterró que el líquido que le escurría por las patas lastimadas, además del pelaje, no era agua, sino sangre. Roja y tibia sangre.

-Auhrr… - otro gemido lastimero del pobre animal, y Stiles al fin reaccionó.

Corrió hasta donde el ser peludo y se agachó a su altura. Al principio sintió miedo, pues el gran lobo lo podía atacar, pero luego decidió que no le importaba. Tomó con cuidado al pesado animal en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Shh tranquilo. – le dijo tranquilizador cuando el animal soltó un gruñido de dolor al ser levantado. – No te haré daño. Te voy a curar y cuidar, te lo prometo.

Se lo pensaba llevar a su casa, su cumpleaños estaba cerca, sus calificaciones en la escuela eran buenas, no se había metido en ninguna travesura hacía más de dos semanas, y había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en las tardes al salir de la prepa, en un restaurante de comida rápida. Su padre no le podía negar el animal.

Aparte si lo curaba podía acompañarlo en las solitarias noches en que su padre tomaba doble turno y lo dejaba solo en casa. Sí definitivamente se lo llevaría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se llevó al gran herido animal a su casa.

**II**

\- ¡Derek! ¡Deja de morder mis libros lobo malo! – gruñó Stiles inflando los mofletes, quitándole a su hermoso lobo los libros de química que tenía en la boca y los cuales se estaba entreteniendo mordisqueando.

El lobo lo miró de forma aburrida, bostezando perezosamente de forma perruna, agitando su cola casi con burla, y mirando casi de forma aburrida a su ''dueño''.

A Stiles le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo.

\- Maldito lobo mal educado… - refunfuñó, tirando su libro mordisqueado al escritorio, donde se disponía a hacer su tarea de química con las fórmulas esas que eran imposibles de entender. Chasqueó la lengua frunciendo el ceño al mirar los ejercicios…

Definitivamente comenzar a leer chino sería más fácil que hacer esa… cosa. Él entendía bien la química, pero los ejercicios que le estaba dando su villano maestro eran casi imposibles de resolver.

De reojo vio como Derek se acercaba hacia él, parándose a su costado en dos patas, poniendo las delanteras sobre el borde del escritorio e inclinando la cabeza, como queriendo leer las fórmulas malditas que tenía frente a él. El espeso rabo del animal se movía de un lado a otro con elegancia, mientras su rostro lobuno adquiría una mueca de concentración casi humana, con sus ojos fijos en las páginas. Stiles lo miraba impresionado, pero con una sonrisa.

Su mano se extendió hasta tocar el fuerte y peludo lomo del lobo, paseándose de forma suave por la columna del animal.

\- Ey lobito, no tienes que mirar ese aburrimiento de cosas. – dijo paseando su mano ahora por la amplia cabeza que lo miraba fijamente, con la boca entreabierta, dejando salir por un lado la punta de su lengua, jadeando levemente. – Esto no es cosa para perros… - un gruñido ofendido del animal lo hizo rodar los ojos – Okay, okay, Mr. Orgullo, esto no es cosa para lobos… Disfruta de tu animaldad y no pienses en cosas de la humanidad, como son los horribles problemas de química. – dijo de forma cómica, orgulloso de sí mismo por la palabra ''inventada''.

El lobo solo soltó un bufido, recostando su cabeza contra el estómago de Stiles, buscando el calor que desprendía el humano.

El de ojos miel le seguía recorriendo la cabeza con las manos al lobo mientras trabajaba en su tarea.

Recordaba cuando hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás, casi mes y medio, había traído el lobo a su casa para curarlo, suerte que su mejor amigo era ayudante de veterinario, y le había enseñado algunas cosas que sabía en la clínica. Así que pudo sellar las heridas del animal a la perfección ante la curiosa mirada del animal quién al principio había luchado para zafarse, pero luego se había quedado quieto y cooperando al ver que el Stilinski no le iba a hacer nada malo.

Luego de eso su padre había llegado a casa, mirándolo con una ceja alzada al ver al gran lobo acostado sobre su regazo, mientras lo mimaba con suaves caricias.

El sheriff no le había dicho que no cuando le preguntó si podía quedárselo; accediendo porque así su hijo tendría una compañía por las noches en las que él trabajaba, además de que Stiles jamás le pedía nada. ¿Por qué negárselo? Claro, ambos al día siguiente había ido al veterinario para ayudar con el proceso de vacunación, en el cual el lobo había gruñido mucho, pero se había comportado bastante bien, aunque miraba a Stiles fijamente todo el rato con esos grandes ojos azules que hacían que el de lunares le sonriera para tranquilizarlo.

Al culminar esto su padre le había dicho que debían ponerle un collar al lobo, por si acaso se perdía. Al preguntarle por qué nombre le pondría a ''su bestia'', como su padre lo llamaba de cariño, Stiles miró los ojos azules una vez más, sintió una rara conexión con el animal… y el primer nombre que había cruzado su cabeza había sido… _Derek_.

El adolescente de lunares sentía una rasposa lengua húmeda pasarse por su mejilla. Al parecer se había dormido, pensó mientras abría los ojos lentamente, sintiendo con asco como algo de saliva le recorría los labios al levantarse un poco, y al percatarse que esta había caído de su brazo directo hacia su tarea de química. Por suerte solo habían sido unas cuantas gotas.

Se desperezó, estirándose en la silla de ruedas de su escritorio. Mirando al gran e imponente lobo negro quién estaba sentado a su lado como mirándolo con aprobación.

\- Ahhh – soltó un bostezo – Gracias Derek – le dijo a su bestia -, si no fuese por ti mañana amanecería con un dolor de espalda que no me lo aguantaría. – sonrió adormilado, mirando la hora en el reloj de su mesa, eran las 11:50 de la noche. – Mmm… Será mejor que me bañe. – susurró con pereza, levantándose del escritorio, yendo hacia donde estaba su piyama, la tomó junto con una ropa interior limpia, y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, seguido por Derek.

**III**

A Stiles le parecía curiosa la forma de ser de su lobo. Para qué negarlo.

Derek siempre lo perseguía al baño, solo que se quedaba mirando hacia la puerta hasta que se desvestía y entraba a la bañera rodeado de espuma y agua tibia. No era hasta entonces que el antepasado del perro se acercaba hasta él y colocaba su lobuna cabeza en una de las esquinas de la bañera, sentándose en el frío piso del baño, haciendo un leve espiral con su cola en el suelo.

Stiles lo miraba con una sonrisa boba por el sueño que le provocaba el agua tibia y el calor del animal al acariciarlo con los dedos mojados.

Derek soltaba leves suspiros perrunos como consecuencia de esas dulces caricias. Cerró los ojos lentamente, un sueño liviano lo invadió mientras Stiles se lavaba, para luego ducharse correctamente.

Al percatarse de que su humano estaba vestido y dispuesto a salir del baño, se levantó, estirando su columna, arqueándola, antes de salir por la puerta que Stiles mantenía abierta para él.

El adolescente se tiró en la cama, muerto de sueño, y con la nariz un poco roja.

Derek comenzó a olisquear el aire. Algo olía diferente en el ambiente.

Entonces su nariz supo que era Stiles, quién se estaba calentando más de lo usual. Miró la ventana abierta del Stilinski, y gruñó. Estaba frío afuera y el de lunares había dormido su siesta sobre el escritorio con las ventanas abiertas.

Decidió aplastar al adolescente con su peludo cuerpo, acostándose sobre su abdomen. Así al menos al adolescente no le daría frío cuando la fiebre comenzara.

Sintió las cálidas manos de su ahora dueño rodearlo entre sueños mientras sonreía.

Entonces Derek cerró los ojos con lentitud y se durmió tan profundamente como Stiles.

**IV**

\- ¡Achú! – se escuchaba el fuerte estornudo de Stiles por toda la habitación, mientras se sonaba la nariz en un papel desechable. – Ahhh… Maldito resfriado, maldita fiebre que hace que todo me dé vueltas. – hizo un puchero el humano, tirando el papel con mocos con los demás que ya formaban una pequeña montaña sobre su cama.

El humano escuchó el trote de unas patas que se acercaban con un poco de prisa y con fuerza; seguidamente entró Derek con un paquete de Klinex en la boca, agarrando la caja de cartón por los por uno de los bordes para evitar que su saliva dañara los pañuelos.

\- Aww, gracias Derek, eres un amor… ¿quién necesita una novia si te tengo a ti? – le dijo de forma nasal Stiles, con una sonrisa, mientras sus nariz goteaba un poco, pero rápidamente tomó uno de los pañuelos que Derek le ofrecía, para sonarse de nuevo la nariz.

El lobo dejó el paquete de pañuelos en la cama, cerca de Stiles, mientras en su mente animal las palabras de su dueño resonaban en su cabeza.

''¿Quién necesita novia si te tengo a ti?''

Sabía que su dueño lo apreciaba mucho, se lo demostraba, pero también sabía el porqué de Stiles decir eso. Solamente bastaban tres frases.

_Todas las chicas lo habían rechazado en el instituto, alegando que como amigo era mejor.  
Stiles era gay._

_Esto último era un secreto que solo lo conocía Stiles, y ahora Derek._

Derek lo había descubierto una noche en la que Stiles estaba inquieto en su cama, sin poder dormir, entonces de debajo de su cama había sacado una revista de lo que parecía ser algo del universo, pero que solo era una portada falsa, pues dentro de la revista se podían apreciar hombres con escasa ropa, o ninguna. Entonces cuando su humano iba a comenzar a hacer cosas raras, él se había volteado en la cama, volviendo a dormir, ignorando los leves sonidos que ocurrían a su lado. Después de todo era un adolescente. Eso era algo natura.

\- Ey, lobito, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Stiles de forma nasal por la nariz taponada, mientras sacaba a su mascota de sus ''pensamientos'', el lobo gruño levemente en una señal tranquilizadora, mientras se trepaba a la cama para acostarse al lado de su humano, para otorgarle calor. – Mmm… gracias sourwolf. – dijo de forma ronroneante el Stilinski, acurrucándose junto a su lobo, dándole un beso en la cabeza, abrazándolo.

Derek le pasó la cola por encima de su cadera, durmiéndose, estaba cansado, había estado todo el trayendo pañuelos para su humano, y las caricias de los dedos de Stiles adentrándose en su pelo le estaban relajando los músculos de la espalda. Así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**V**

La primera vez que Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas _raras_ por su mascota, fue cuando Derek ya cumplía tres meses y algo siendo su fiel mascota. Se asustó, no cabía duda. No tenían nada sexual sus sentimientos, cabe aclarar, por Dios, Derek era un _perro_, y podía escuchar a su lobo gruñir ante el adjetivo, pero era verdad. Era un perro. Así que sus sentimientos no giraban en torno a ese camino.

Sus ''sentimientos'' eran… ¿Románticos? Por decirlo de alguna forma. Quería siempre estar al lado de Derek, a su lado, abrazándolo por las noches y que éste le diera de su calor. Le gustaba cuando el lobo le lamía la mejilla de forma rápida en un beso perruno. E incluso a veces imaginaba cómo serían las cosas si Derek fuese un humano…

Llegado a este punto decidió buscarse un novio o iría directamente al psiquiatra si empeoraba.

Stiles miró a su guardián al otro lado de la cocina, devorando su desayuno casi con gracia, de pronto se imaginó a un hombre musculoso a cuatro patas parado frente a él, completamente desnudo solamente con el collar que tenía el nombre de ''Derek'' en él grabado en la medallita, con unas orejas lobunas junto a una esponjosa cola negra de lobo que caía a los costados de uno de los gruesos muslos del hombre. Se lamió los labios con una sonrisa al pensar en eso.

Luego un bufido de queja-porque no tenía agua- por parte del verdadero Derek lo hizo recapacitar, haciendo que saltase en la silla, respingando agitado.

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya voy… - susurró bajo el adolescente, con la voz levemente ronca, tomando el plato de agua y llenándolo con agua del grifo fría.

Definitivamente necesitaba un novio.

**VI**

Derek se la había pasado enojado desde el final del cuarto mes y ya iban seis meses desde que estaba con el adolescente. Más concretamente se sentía demasiado irritado desde que su dueño conoció a ese tal Parrish, quién, por lo que le había contado **su** humano, había llegado nuevo a esa escuela desde Alemania, como un proyecto de intercambio.

El lobo lo odió desde que su nombre salió de los labios de su Stiles; pues este ya lo mencionaba a él más que a nadie, incluso Scott se había sentido mal al ser echado a un lado por un desconocido, pero luego se percató que él había hecho lo mismo con Stiles al conocer a Alison y a Kira, así que se dijo que estaban a mano entonces.

Derek se sentía traicionado, ahora no tenía toda la atención de su dueño. Las caminatas por los bosques diariamente, se habían sustituido por juegos de video entre esos dos idiotas, así que Stiles lo sacaba a pasear los fines de semana solamente, y eso porque Parrish trabajaba allí en un puesto de café.

Ya Stiles no estaba tan pendiente de él como antes, lo seguía haciendo pero era en menor cantidad. Al menos Derek se conformaba con que el niñato inmaduro lo dejara dormir con él. Aún Stiles tenía que abrazarlo por las noches, y no conciliaba el sueño hasta que el lobo le ''besara''-lamiera- la mejilla en su señal de buenas noches.

Por lo menos aún tenía esa cercanía con su humano y eso lo relajaba demasiado.

Al menos dormía tranquilo al lado de Stiles.

**VII**

Derek mordía distraídamente un hueso dulce cuando escuchó el escándalo acercarse a la habitación de Stiles esa mañana.

Iba a comenzar a ladrar y a gruñir en modo de advertencia hacia en intruso para advertirle de que él estaba allí dispuesto a proteger todo lo había en esa casa, pero sintió el aroma de Stiles, y se confundió. Se suponía que su humano llegaría pasado las seis de la tarde pues tenía escuela y luego trabajo.

Pero su olfato detecto el aroma de alguien más, un aroma que conocía bien, y detestaba. El aroma de Parrish. Sus músculos se tensaron.

Escuchó el rugir de la madera al ser pisoteada con insistencia para llegar pronto a la habitación de Stiles. Lo siguiente en sonar fue la puerta del cuarto del adolescente siendo abierta y cerrada casi al instante, dejando a un rubio y un moreno encerrados dentro, besándose y haciendo cosas con las manos que a Derek no le agradaban para nada.

Comenzó a ladrar y gruñir con fuerza, asustando a los chicos.

\- Oye… calma a tu perro… - susurró Parrish a Stiles, agarrándolo por la cintura. Derek gruñó más ante el adjetivo utilizado. – Nos pueden oír, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? – le susurró en el oído de forma sensual.

Stiles se estremeció un poco, mirando a Derek.

\- Tranquilo Derek… Somos Parrish y yo, ¿sí? No venimos a hacer nada malo.

Y si Derek hubiera sido humano, le hubiera preguntado ''¿Entonces por qué estás aquí y no en la escuela si no es algo malo?''. Pero como no era humano, solo se dedicaba a gruñirle fieramente a Parrish, enseñándole los fieros colmillos.

''¡Aléjate de mí humano!''

Sus músculos estaban tensos, de su boca se escurría saliva de rabia, y no era por la enfermedad, pues ésta no estaba espumosa. Sus celosos ojos azules se centraron en el rubio quién, temeroso se echaba para atrás ante su avance predador.

\- ¡Derek, déjalo! – escuchó a Stiles. – Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo… Pero si no hay más opción…

Y Derek escuchó un _clic_, el ruido de una cadena siendo puesta en su cuello, luego se sintió arrastrado hacia fuera de la habitación contra su voluntad, y viendo la sonrisa triunfal de Parish frente a él, quién lo despedía con la mano de forma casi cínica.

Sus gruñidos y bramidos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Derek, tranquilo, no te portes así, por favor. – dijo Stiles tras amarrarlo contra una estaca de metal clavada en el patio.

Derek comenzó a lloriquear, solo para que Stiles le diera pena y lo sacara de allí de vuelta a la casa… Así podría morderle la herencia al idiota ese que se quería reproducir con Stiles, aunque ello fuese imposible.

Estúpido imbécil Alemán que con su cara bonita y grandes ojos al parecer había cautivado a su Stiles.

Se sentía tan, pero tan celoso…

Aumentó sus lloriqueos ante la incrédula mirada de Stiles.

\- No me manipules. – gruñó el de lunares. – Te conozco mi Derek, sé cómo eres… No voy a dejar que muerdas a Parrish, ¿sí? – le pasó la mano por la cabeza con cariño, luego recorrió ese mismo lugar con su afilada nariz, oliendo el aroma de avena que desprendía el otro…

De nuevo la mente de Stiles le jugó una broma.

Otra vez se imaginó que él enterraba su nariz en el morocho pelo de un Derek humano al cual no le podía ver la cara, pero sí el resto del cuerpo. Musculoso y macizo cuerpo…

Un nudo raro se instaló en su estómago.

Se separó de Derek de golpe.

\- Emm… Nos vemos luego, ¿sí? A-Ahora voy a… A hacer cosas de humanos… - le dijo al perro con algo de vergüenza, suspirando entre dientes.

Se fue de vuelta a la casa, dejando a Derek allí, en el frío patio, mirando fijamente la puerta por donde se había escabullido Stiles, pasándola luego hacia la ventana cerrada del cuarto del adolescente.

Su oído se enfocó en lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, escuchando por los minutos siguientes besos cortos, respiraciones algo agitadas, maldiciones entrecortadas-por parte del estúpido de Parrish-, quejidos raros…

Las garras del lobo se enterraron entre la espesa hierba. Estaba furioso. Pero se quedaría allí como un ''buen chico''. Si el idiota de Stiles lo quería allí, él no iba a hacer nada… Na-da.

\- E-Espera Parrish. – escuchó la voz de Stiles, se notaba algo asustada. Derek alzó las orejas y la cabeza. – No creo que esto sea lo mejor… Paremos aquí, no me siento listo aún. Al menos no para eso. – se escuchaba en un susurro la voz de su humano.

El olfato de Derek detectó miedo… Casi pánico.

\- ¿Por qué no? – se escuchó el preguntar brusco de Parrish.

\- No quiero, ¿sí? El resto fue bueno pero… Por ahora lo otro… Me he arrepentido. Lo siento. – le dijo. – N-No eres mí tipo.

Derek no cabía de orgullo. Al parecer después de todo su estúpido humano no era tan estúpido como para aparearse con alguien así. Una persona tan imbécil como lo era Parrish a leguas.

Estaba celebrando interiormente cuando el gruñido del alemán lo alertó.

\- Tú, niñato estúpido, no me vas a dejar con las ganas. – y se escuchó un golpe y luego como Stiles, al parecer, era amordazado y amarrado.

Derek comenzó a ladrar con fuerza, corriendo todo lo que podía con su cadena puesta, escuchando los gemidos de angustia por parte de Stiles, y los asquerosos ruidos que hacía Parrish. La cadena le hizo presión en el cuello, casi ahorcándolo, pero con todas sus fuerzas haló hacia los lados contrarios, intentando zafarse de ésta, sin éxito.

Entonces escuchó el grito desgarrador de Stiles que ni la mordaza pudo contener.

**VIII**

Se quedó estático por unos segundos, pero luego todo cambió…

Una fuerza mayor le creció desde centro del pecho, hasta darle una fuerza sobrenatural a sus patas, quienes corrían furiosas queriendo alcanzar la puerta de la entrada, lográndolo al poder arrancar la estaca clavada en el suelo, puso su frente hacia el frente y, como un toro, embistió contra la puerta que daba a la entrada de la casa, abriéndola de un golpe.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, cadena y estaca arrastras, llegando a la habitación de Stiles, que por suerte estaba abierta, dejando ver lo que ese asqueroso hacía con el cuerpo de su Stiles, quién tenía gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos doloridos.

Derek soltó un fuerte bramido, antes de lanzarse contra el cuerpo de Parrish.

**IX**

Nadie dañaba a su humano y salía invicto. Eso Parrish lo descubrió de la peor forma. Con la cintura toda desgarrada, al igual que otras partes que antes guindaban de su cuerpo, pero de las que ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo. Y ahora no tenía mano derecha, amputada por una reacción alérgica ante la mordida del lobo.

Stiles. Su humano estaba en cama. No quería salir. Nada lo animaba. Ni Scott, ni su padre, quién había llegado a su casa justo a tiempo para evitar que Derek matara a Parrish-pues se iba a lanzar contra la yugular del maldito- debido a que los vecinos le llamaron por los bramidos del lobo. Su padre, luego de que Parrish saliera del hospital, lo había fichado de por vida por el intento de violación hacia su hijo.

Bien se dice que ''el intento de'' puede ser peor que el acto en sí. Y es peor castigado por la ley.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, nadie hacía sentir bien a Stiles.

Ni siquiera Derek. Lo cual lo frustraba mucho.

Como todas las mañanas desde hacían ya tres semanas, Derek se levantaba del suelo, en donde ahora dormía, porque Stiles necesitaba recuperarse de la cintura para abajo, a pesar de que no había sido violado por el órgano masculino del hombre, la mano que ahora Parrish tenía amputada había hecho su trabajo, dañando a su humano internamente, tanto de forma física como mental.

El lobo fue hasta la cocina de la planta baja, en donde desayunó la comida que el padre de su humano le había dejado, y luego volvió a subir, solamente para encontrar a Stiles, sentado en la cama llorando de forma desolada.

Derek fue hasta donde él, con paso lento para no asustarlo, y recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Stiles.

Si tan solo fuera humano… podría consolarlo mejor.

Soltó un suspiro lobuno lastimero.

Hasta entonces se debía conformar conque Stiles enterrara los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y le otorgara caricias.

\- Duerme conmigo… Derek. – le susurró con la voz llorosa, levemente entrecortada, recostándose de nuevo entre las almohadas.

Derek se puso sobre su abdomen con cuidado de no dañarlo. Quedando su lobuna y gran cabeza en uno de los frágiles hombros de su humano.

Stiles lo abrazó.

Ya había extrañado el calor de su sourwolf.

**X**

Músculos, Stiles tocaba músculos. Frunció el ceño levemente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la espalda peluda de Derek se quedaba sin vello que la protegiera… Le parecía estar tocando una espalda humana. Una espalda humana llena de músculos duros y flexibles.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a su lobo en proceso de metamorfosis a plena luz del día. Su cabeza grande de lobo se estaba transformando, sus puntiagudas orejas cambiaron de forma y posición, de estar arriba de la cabeza, a los costados. El cabello que cubría su cabeza se volvió corto, y pudo ver como de sus patillas salía una corta barba, que le cubría la mitad del rostro de su lobo, el cual no podía ver, porque éste tenía su cara enterrada en su hombro. Vio como la columna vertebral escondió la peluda cola, dejando ver dos protuberancias macizas y duras que se alzaban con elegancia y debajo de ellas dos grandes muslos gruesos que marcaban las piernas esculturales, junto con la pantorrilla torneada, y los grandes pies de los cuales solo podía ver el talón sobresaliente.

Su respiración se puso acelerada. Su mente le jugó una broma muy pesada esta vez, transformando ante sus ojos al animal en hombre…

Derek alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos azules transformándose en verdes, con la barba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Tragó saliva.

… En un hombre muy sensual, cabe decir. Con sus facciones lobunas y todo. Al parecer su mente sí sabía lo que quería.

\- ¿Stiles estás bien? – preguntó ese hombre con su voz ronca, parándose un poco con sus manos puestas a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles.

El Stilinski solo miró los brazos marcados y con tendones, del lobo, mientras se repetía a sí mismo; ''Estoy soñando, estoy soñando…'', de forma baja y algo sonrojado, sin lágrimas en los ojos ya, pero con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Entonces Derek se dio cuenta de que algo no iba normal. Su cuerpo había cambiado.

Sonrió de forma lobuna, mostrando sus aun peligrosos colmillos.

\- ¿D-Derek? – preguntó Stiles, tocándole levemente la cara. - ¿Eres tú sourwolf?

\- Al parecer sí. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi antiguo cuerpo? – preguntó a Stiles, aún arriba del otro, sostenido en el aire solo por sus manos.

Stiles no quería mirar, pero de reojo vio el pecho esculpido del lobo, con una franja de vellos que se perdía por debajo del ombligo. Suerte que no vio más. Se estaba acalorando mucho.

Derek estaba hecho su tipo. Todo músculos firmes… Contrario a Parrish quien era, por decirlo de alguna forma, normal. Por esa razón, y porque no sentía una conexión con él (cosa que sí sentía con su lobo, aunque eso lo ruborizara y le diera escalofríos en la columna) no había querido tener relaciones con él luego de… Bueno, _jugar_ ambos un poco con el cuerpo del otro.

\- No lo sé, sufriste una metamorfosis… Creo. – le respondió al fin, casi como hipnotizado, ahora trazando los pómulos del ahora hombre.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- Vaya… - se dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el de lunares, con el corazón queriéndose salir por su boca, pues Derek humano estaba tan cerca de su rostro que cuando hablaba sus alientos se juntaban.

\- … Al parecer mi maldición de ser un lobo a concluido. Eres mi alma gemela.

\- ¿Ah? – dijo confundido Stiles, pero como toda respuesta, Derek solo lo abrazó con fuerza, pero sin dañarlo.

Ahora que era humano por primera vez, podía ayudar más a ese frágil adolescente… Tal vez hasta Stiles lo llegara a amar. Estaban destinados, así la diosa luna lo había dicho.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de ×DerekStilinski×:** ¡Al fin ya terminé este OS! Llevaba meses sin poder terminarlo :S, y estoy apenada porque perdió la esencia de la idea que tenía al principio DX Pero meh, me gustó el resultado final. Estoy pensando hacer otro OS compuesto también de **10 (X)** partes pero ahora de Derek en humano. Si me llega la musa lo hago XD, pero por ahora me debo de concentrar en terminar el capítulo seis de ''El hijo del lobo'' del que ya tengo escrito la mitad, pero que debo arreglar, porque hay algo en él que no me gusta. :X Por eso no lo he puesto aún, mis sinceras disculpas a los que lo leen. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot. Muchos cariños de mi parte~

**PD:** ¿Por qué puse a Parrish como Alemán? Porque Parrish me recuerda a los modelos alemanes. ¡Son sexis! :3… Así que aclaro que no le tengo nada en contra a los alemanes… Al contrario o¬o…

**_XoXoXo_**

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
